Jack?
by hshinnerl
Summary: Jack's reaction to seeing Rose's name on the list of the dead, and what happens when Owen, Ianto, and Tosh find him? I don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Not dead! I am still in Tahoe, but I couldn't resist after watching Reset, an episode with Martha in it. Please will be updated tomorrow. This is a Torchwood two-shot (omg this show is amazing) It's Jack's reaction when he sees Rose's name on the list of the dead. Chapter two is the team telling Gwen about it, and then they try and figure out why he (And Martha) always explain things with, the right kind of Doctor. The second chapter is set after Reset (S2 E6) Review! Enjoy your heart being ripped into tiny pieces.**

Ianto was walking with the usual coffee when he heard sobbing. Quickly setting down the tray, and motioning to Tosh and Owen, the three headed to the noise. Ianto exchanged looks of surprise when the noise led them to Jack's office.

They gently pushed open the door to find Jack clutching a paper tightly, his head in his hands, sobbing. The trio's eyes widened at the sight. Usually Jack was rather emotionless, sometimes cold. Tosh ran to his side, and rested her hands on his shoulders. Jack whipped his head up, red eyes seeing most of his team looking at him in concern.

"Jack, can I see the paper, please?" Tosh asked quietly. Jack wiped away his tears, and placed the crinkled paper on his desk, then stalked out of the room.

Owen picked up the paper, then let out a breath. He handed it to Ianto, and said, "It's the list of the dead from the battle of Canary Wharf." Tosh's heart dropped as she took the paper from Ianto. Countless names were typed along with a brief description.

"Tosh, Owen, look." Ianto said. He was kneeling on the floor, holding an envelope. He walked over to the table and gently placed the envelope down.

"Should we open it?" Tosh asked, Owen seemed all for it, but Ianto looked slightly cautious. Then he nodded and sliced open the seal. The three gasped as three pictures and a letter fell out of it. Ianto picked up one of the pictures, and with a sad smile showed his co-workers.

Three people stood in what looked like Cardiff, in fact right near the entrance of their base. They immediately recognized Jack, though he looked younger, and more carefree. He stood with his arms draped over a young blonde woman who had brown eyes, a slim build, and was smiling with her tongue in her teeth. The man was older, had a big nose, big ears, short black hair, icy blue eyes and had the kind of manic grin that made you want to keep him under watch. Even Owen cracked a grin at the photo.

"Do you think he and the blonde-" Ianto started to say, but was cut off by Owen, who had picked up another picture, Tosh smiled at the sweet picture. The young blonde was curled up on a sofa, in what looked like a library. What made the picture sweet was that her head was rested on the older man's lap, and he looked as if he had unconsciously place his hand on her head, while the other held up a book.

Owen blew a little air out of his nose, while Tosh picked up the last picture. It was only the blonde this time. She was on a beach, but the sand was a pale green and the sky was a light turquoise. She was only dressed in a bikini top and short shorts. Owen couldn't help but admire her beauty.

"Look, the back of the this picture, there's a name on the back!" Tosh said, flipping over the picture, "It says- "

"Rose" Ianto said, Tosh looked at him in surprise, but he handed her the letter,

_Dear Rosie, _

_I suppose I won't see you for a while, you and your Doctor and your traveling. If I do ever see you, before something happens, because believe me, Rose Tyler, it will. He isn't called the Oncoming Storm by the most terrible creatures in all of time and space. He tries to save everyone, but not everyone lives. Lynda, all those people on floor zero, his own kind. He his broken, Rosie, and you made him better, you helped that crazy alien how to love again, and he fell in love with you! The 900 year old Time Lord, in love with a 20 year old human. I swear the sexual tension on the TARDIS was driving me crazy. I only hope that you can stay with him long enough for the both of you to finally admit that you are hopelessly in love. I guess this is goodbye, and I just want to say that I forgive him for leaving me on the game station. You thought I was dead, and as long as the two of you are safe in that blue box, I am happy._

_I love you both_

_Jack_

"Oh my god, Jack." Tosh whispered. Owen read the letter. He dropped it and picked up the the picture of Rose, Jack, and the doctor man. He next went to the list of the dead. closing his eyes, he let out a shuddering breath,

"Owen, what is it?" Ianto asked. Owen just handed him the paper. Ianto's face twisted and he handed the paper to Tosh. Tosh looked and saw the name Rose Tyler below Jackie Tyler and above Mickey Smith.

"Poor Jack, but what about this doctor man, what's his name? Is he dead?" Owen scoffed, "The letter said he was 900 years old, I doubt that he died. Good question though, what his name, and his he a threat? It says he is an alien in the letter?"

"No" The three whirled around to find Jack, his face stormy, "No one knows his name, and he not a threat, in fact he has saved this planet, and other, and the entire universe countless times. Rose and I were not together, now can I please have the most precious items in the universe back, _please_?" Ianto handed him all over the pictures and the letter.

"Sorry" The three said, walking out, but hey still heard Jack sniff, and see him wipe away few tears. Owen, Tosh, and Ianto never said anything about that day, nor did they look up Rose Tyler, or try and find the mysterious doctor. It faded from mind with the extremeness of Torchwood, but they all remembered when the saw the Canary Wharf memorial.

**A/N: Ouch the feels, I know that this would never happened, but this is a two shot so next chapter Sunday! Please Review, and see you tomorrow for a new chapter of Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HELLO! Long Time no see my Torchwood people. Though I suppose most of you watch Doctor Who too. Sorry about not updating, reasons are in my other story, but here's the short version: I forgot that I would be gone at an overnight camp until Friday. Sorryz. Anyway, review, and this is the last chapter!**

Gwen was relaxing. It was hard to get a moments rest at Torchwood, and Gwen's curiosity was fired up. Martha Jones. She knew Jack, and they had both mentioned some sort of Doctor. Jack would say 'the right kind of Doctor' or when he had come back after he disappeared a few months back 'I found my Doctor' Gwen thought maybe it was someone from Jack's past, a doctor he had shagged. Someone special to him.

But then Martha had come, and she had said the same thing 'we were under the same doctor' They never said a name, the only thing that connected the phrases was the word doctor. Gwen stood up, she went to the computers where Tosh and Owen were working on who knows what. She could see Jack and Martha talking on the other side of the Hub.

"Tosh, came I use the computer, I need to look up someone." Gwen asked the Japanese woman. Tosh smiled, and nodded, but was watching her. As Gwen sat down, Owen walked over with Ianto. Gwen made sure Jack was still in his office, typing into the search box :Doctor. She heard Tosh gasp a little, and Gwen asked her,

"You know what Jack is talking about every time he says 'doctor', Tosh?" Tosh looked at Owen and Ianto, but Gwen rambled on, "He never says a name, if I could just get a name, maybe I could find him/her.

"Gwen, Before you came here, the three of us found Jack a complete mess," Ianto started carefully, "He was holding the list of the dead for the Battle of Canary Wharf." Gwen frowned, "But he had said that he found his doctor?" She said,

"Yeah, but he had lost someone else, and when we found some pictures and a letter, it only said, Doctor, no name. Also Jack found us and told us that no one knows his name." Owen said quickly. Gwen brushed her hair out of her face, then typed into the computer again :Doctor, but Tosh said,

"Try, _the _Doctor." Gwen typed it in. A file appeared, flashing red. Tosh nudged Gwen out of the chair, and began typing to get into the file. Once they were in, pictures and old documents filled the screen.

"Look, here, 1879, A man called the Doctor and his companion Rose Tyler were knighted, then banished by Queen Victoria after the saved her from a mysterious assassination attempt at the _Torchwood Institute._" Owen read out aloud, "Sir Doctor of TARDIS ad Dame Rose Tyler of the Powell Estate were never seen again."

"Oh that sounds like him" The four spun around to see Martha standing behind them, Jak was still in his office, though. "You knew him well?' Gwen asked, unfazed by being caught, "Course I did, traveled with the man for a year! He never talked about his past much though, I suppose it hurt to much." Martha said sadly. When Gwen asked why, Martha merely said,

"He loved her, and she's gone. I won't tell Jack, but you'd best get back to work." They obeyed, but they held no doubt that Martha had meant Rose, and the Doctor.

**A/N: Short, but I didn't want to fluff it up. Please Review! Also notice my change of schedule for my story Please, if you follow it!**


End file.
